


Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

by TheSunnyHero



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyHero/pseuds/TheSunnyHero
Summary: Hey there little red riding hoodYou sure are looking goodYou’re everything a big bad wolf could want





	Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

_Hey there little red riding hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

 

Whenever Katakuri would go out to start his daily routine you’d always catch his eye, wearing a bright red hood you’d carry sweets in a large basket and enter the woods. It was always at the same time each day, eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he asked the townspeople if they knew where you were going and what you were doing. Some said you had a shop on the other side of the forest, others said you had family on the other side and you’d always bring them their favorite sweets.

 

He never got a consistent answer as to why you would go into the woods but all the townspeople’s answers had at least one thing in common, those woods weren’t safe. There had been murders and kidnappings that had taken place in those woods and it seems that the townspeople tried to talk you out of entering the woods each day but you’d always say you’d be fine.

 

_Little red riding hood_

_I don't think little big girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

 

Katakuri made sure to finish his duties early the next day before waiting at the entrance to the forest. He could see the bright red hood you always wore making its way over to where he was, right on time as always. Your figure stopped right before him before looking up to meet his eyes. Katakuri felt his heart skip a beat as he meets your eyes, eyes full of curiosity and kindness, he quickly diverted his gaze to the side.

 

“You do know these woods are dangerous, right?” Your response to his question was laughter. He looked back at you with wide and confused eyes, he was surprised for once.

 

“Yes, I do know the things that have happened in these woods Katakuri-sama” the smile you gave him made him grab his scarf and pull it further up to cover his face.

 

“Well to ensure your safety I could walk you through these woods, if you let me” looking at you through the corner of his eye, he wondered if you’d be offended by his offer, but instead he was left surprised once again, with a kind smile you replied,

 

“Of course!”

 

_What big eyes you have_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_Just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

 

It had become a part of his daily routine to walk you through the dark forest and back, he had learned why you walked through the forest every day with sweets in a basket. It was for your grandmother and your siblings, you had moved to live in the town to help provide them with sweets they wouldn’t be able to afford. It made Katakuri feel happy that you would take such a dangerous path just to make your family happy, he had a smile on his face whenever you spoke about your family and things you liked he thought it was cute the way your eyes light up.

 

_What full lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

_So until you get to Grandma's place_

_I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

 

He found himself falling for you, he’d pay attention to every little thing you’d say and remember it. He brought you some cakes and donuts for a snake on the way to your grandma’s house. He’d always stop at a flower shop wondering if he should buy some for you only to overthink it and walk away from the shop, perhaps flowers would be too direct. He wanted to show you and tell you how he felt about you, but he always stopped himself, gripping at his scarf he knew you wouldn’t want anything to do with him if he showed you what was underneath it.

 

_Gonna keep my sheep suit on_

_'Til I'm sure that you've been shown_

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

 

“Hey, Katakuri” looking up at him you caught him already looking at you, waiting for you to finish your sentence, “Why do you always wear that scarf?” Katakuri immediately tensed up after you finished your question. He looked away from you instead, choosing to look down the path with a hardened glare, his hand subconsciously reached up to his scarf and harshly yanked it over his nose in hopes to hide more of what was already hidden.

 

“Nothing” a quick answer to try and shoot your curiosity down.

 

“Nothing? But by the way, you looked away and pulled on your scarf it seems that you’re trying to hide something, right?” He cursed you and your perceptiveness, hoping you’d just drop the subject.

 

“I fear what your reaction would be if I showed you” you seemed to have understood how he felt about it and instead of pressing on you muttered a small, okay, the rest of the walk was spent in silence.

 

_Little red riding hood_

_I'd like to hold you if I could_

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

 

Everything was back to normal on the next day, as if the conversation of his scarf never happened. Katakuri was relieved, but also nervous, maybe showing you would have been a better option shaking his head he let out a sigh. He looked towards you only to notice he had gotten very close to you, to the point your hands would brush against each other every so often. A small blush covered his face as he decided to try his luck in reaching out to hold your hand.

 

“Katakuri?” Quickly he crossed his arms around his chest as he looked to the side, bringing one hand up to grab his scarf and pull it up.

 

“Yes?” A smile made its way onto your face as you saw his reaction, you let out laugh startling Katakuri in the process.

 

“It’s so cute how you act when you get embarrassed Kata-kun!” Katakuri had a bewildered look on his face as a scarlet hue soon covered the rest of his face, burying his face into his scarf he muttered himself.

 

“It’s okay Kata-kun! Here I’ll let you hold my hand!” He glanced at your smiling face and then to your hand before slowly reaching out for your hand and interlock your fingers with his. Looking back up he noticed the how your eyes seemed brighter than normal and your smile was wider than usual. Letting out a laugh, you grabbed onto his arm as well, letting your hood fall off your head as you smiled and continued talking with him while going down the forest path.

 

_What a big heart I have_

_The better to love you with_

_Little red riding hood_

_Even bad wolves can be good_

 

This was the day, the day Katakuri would try to act on his feelings. This time instead of standing in front of the flower shop and leave with nothing in hand, he’d leave with some roses and sunflowers to at least hint to you his feelings. So there he is waiting at the forest entrance for you to show, like always. The minute he saw your red hood he walked towards you, stopping in front of you he handed you the bouquet of roses and sunflowers to you with a quiet “for you”. You stared at the flowers in shock looking up at Katakuri then back at the flowers. Reaching out you grabbed the flowers and brought them to your chest.

 

“I didn’t know pirates, especially a pirate from big moms crew, could be so sweet” you had a smile on your face as you looked up at him.

 

“Just because we’re pirates doesn’t mean we can’t show kind gestures” his voice was slightly playful as he answered.

 

Hiding your face behind the bouquet you thanked him for the gift. Holding his hand out you grabbed onto his hand, you smiled when he started rubbing your hand with his thumb as you walked into the forest.

 

_I try to keep satisfied_

_Just to walk close by your side_

_Maybe you'll see things my way_

_'Fore we get to Grandma's place_

 

Trying to get into a relationship was a lot harder than Katakuri thought it would be. He was never taught how to win someone’s heart, only how to fight and protect. He already held your hand and gave you flowers, maybe there were other things he needed to do in order to win your heart however, he just didn’t know how, and it didn’t help when his mother would continue telling him how no one would want someone with a mouth like his. But of course, that’s what he gets for trying to ask for advice on romance, now he has to figure out if it was worth it, what if you rejected him?

 

Looking down at you, you continued to talk about nonsense and wild ideas you had during your daily life and all he could do was smile down at you. Maybe letting things stay like this would be for the best, as long as he got to continue staying by your side, he was fine with just this and maybe one day when he finally confesses you’ll accept him, flaws and all.

 

_Little red riding hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

_Little red riding hood_

_I don't think little big girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

 

The walk through the forest was much more different than the other times, the forest felt still and dead. Katakuri was more alert than he normally was, perhaps this would be the day something bad happens in the woods on their path. He had told you several times to be careful and stay near him but you wouldn’t listen always saying the same thing, “nothing bad ever happened to me while I walked through these woods”. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head, maybe you were right so far nothing bad ever happened to you two while walking through the woods but he still couldn’t let his guard down.

 

A couple of minutes later a scream echoed through the forest, instantly Katakuri yanked you to his side and continued walking down the path with more caution.

 

“Kata-kun shouldn’t we go check that out?” Looking up at Katakuri you waited for an answer.

 

“No” to him your safety was much more important than some random person, however, you didn’t seem to like his answer.

 

“What do you mean no? They could be hurt!” Glaring at Katakuri you were able to slip out of his grasp and runoff in the direction of the scream.

 

“Hey, come back here!” Katakuri was quick to follow you as you left the path to go deeper into the forest.

 

_What big eyes you have_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_Just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

 

You stumbled upon four children being tied down and dragged away by two men. Quickly you picked up a rock and threw it at one of the men.

 

“Leave the children alone” the man you hit quickly turned to you and whispered something to the other man.

 

“Hm you’re right, she could fetch us a pretty penny if we caught her, more than these children” the second man let go of the children and grabbed his weapon, ignoring the small children as they ran away to safety.

 

A sense of relief filled you as you watched the children run away, they were safe now. However, dread crept up on you as you now started to realize your situation. Looking at the two men you stumbled backward as they lunged at you, quickly they grabbed onto you and tried to pin you down and tie you up. Before they could finish tying your wrists and legs Katakuri’s shadow loomed over them, his glare freezing them in their spot as you let out a joyful cry.

 

“What do you think you two are doing” grabbing them by their arms, he threw them to the against a tree. Looking down at you he sighed as he untied you.

 

“What did I tell you?” Twiddling your fingers you avoided his disappointed gaze.

 

“Um, that these woods are dangerous and that’s one of the reasons you continued walking with me. But hey, at least the children are okay!” The second you said the last sentence it earned you a glare. Shaking his head Katakuri picked you up and carried you back to the path, once you both reached the path you tried to get out of his arms only for his grip to tighten.

 

“Um, Kata-kun?”

 

“I’m not letting you go”

 

“Stop looking into the future for that!” Letting out a huff you turned around with a small pout as you looked away from Katakuri.

 

Katakuri looked down at you only to chuckle as he decided to put you down, confused you look up at Katakuri expecting him to give an answer. Instead, he grabbed his scarf and pulled it down before leaning down, cupping your cheek he gave you a sweet kiss. Pulling away, he laughed at your shocked expression, snapping out of it you made sure to get a good look at his face.

 

“You know, you should wear that scarf less, you look very handsome without it on” a smile made its way onto your face as you noticed his shocked expression, you let out a laugh before hugging him and nuzzling into his neck.

 

“I love you Kata-kun~” a smile made its way onto his lips as he kissed your forehead.

 

“I love you too”

 

_What full lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

_So until you get to Grandma's place_

_I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
